


You're Cute

by Cavacookie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, olicity - Freeform, season 1 rewrite, you're cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cavacookie/pseuds/Cavacookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3x14 AU What if Oliver didn't stay hidden in the shadows?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I have just set up this account on AO3 but I have been posting on fanfiction for years under the pseudonym Cavacookie.
> 
> Basically, this fic is an AU continuation of the You're Cute scene from 3x14.A big thank you to akahazzap for beta reading.

"You're cute," a blonde woman with glasses said to the photograph of Oliver. Oliver watched as the woman smiled sadly at the photograph. "It's too bad you are, you know, dead. Which is obviously a lot worse for you than it is me. I really need to stop talking to myself." She shook her head in despair: it had been a very long and arduous day. 

Oliver smiled at the blonde woman; he couldn't remember smiling like this since Shado. She was very different from anyone that he had met in the past three years. Oliver felt like he wasn't looking at some threat or target but an actual human who could not possibly be sadistic or cruel minded in anyway. He knew that this was a quick assumption to make, but innocence basically radiated from her. 

Distracted by the blonde woman and her babbling, the pen drive slipped out of Oliver's grasp onto the ground clattering away from him causing him to curse loudly. He stumbled to the ground to try and retrieve the drive but fumbled around for it feeling like an idiot. The woman had distracted him and now they both were going to suffer from the consequences. 

The blonde woman, otherwise known as Felicity was an IT girl that hated mysteries and a loud crashing noise seemed like a rather big mystery to her. Her eyes raised from the photo of Oliver Queen which she had been admiring and rushed in the direction of the noise not really caring that she might be about to put herself in danger. To her surprise she found a rather muscular man in a hoodie rolling about on the floor. The man glanced up at her and then pulled his hood down attempting (but failing) to hide his face. This made Felicity fairly certain that this man, in the hoodie was not meant to be here and he was definitely trying to avoid being caught. But there was something about him. Under his lank brown hair his facial features were soft. Recognisable features. Even Cute features. It was almost like he was-

"Oliver Queen?" 

Oliver swore again. He had been distracted by her for all of one second and now he was in this predicament. The easy and logical solution was of course to kill her- he knew that Waller would probably do so if he did not. He had been warned about The consequences of his secret getting out. However, Oliver couldn't bring himself to lay a finger on this woman. She tensed upon noticing the weapon in his hand. "I don't want to hurt you."

"But you are dead," Felicity mumbled, trying to avoid starting one of her 'famous' babbles. "I mean you were dead... you drowned?" Felicity gulped, exhaling loudly. "Cute people don't return from the dead. Well no one returns from the dead. And what have you done to your hair? Okay I'm going to stop talking in 3... 2... 1..."

Oliver stepped forward to try to be his scary and imposing self but he looked into her eyes and knew he couldn't do this to her. He wouldn't harm her. Instead, he used his kicked puppy face and pitiful expression. "No one can know I'm alive. There's this organisation which would kill us both right now if so much as utter a word about seeing me. You can't even attempt to tell anyone about seeing me tonight. Do you understand?"

Before Felicity had time respond, Oliver took a couple of steps backwards and vanished behind the door of the room. Oliver had left her with no choice- she was going to have to keep his secret.


End file.
